spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Mansion
The Xavier Mansion, also known as the Xavier School for the Gifted or the X-Mansion, is the home of the X-Men. History The Xavier Mansion is the ancestral home of the Xavier family. In the present day Charles Xavier made the mansion into a school where he trained mutants how to use their powers. The mansion later became a base for the X-Men. One time the X-Men captured Sabretooth and brought him to the mansion in hopes that Xavier could help him calm his wild side. However, Sabretooth turned out to be a spy for Magneto. The mansion was once destroyed by Juggernaut but was quickly rebuilt. Morph broke into the mansion and used his shapeshifting powers to cause distrust within the X-Men. Scott Summers and Jean Grey's weddings were held at the Xavier Mansion. Spider-Man later went to the Xavier Mansion to ask Professor X to cure his mutation. Magneto once broke into the mansion and told Xavier that he was going to meet his wife, Magda, who was long believed to be dead. The X-Men were once attacked by an alien race known as the Phalanx while at the Xavier Mansion. After the Westchester Wars ended Professor X opened the doors to his school for any mutant that wanted to join. In the year 2099 the X-Mansion was historical landmark. Areas within the mansion *'Danger Room:' The Danger Room is the training area for the X-Men. It is located in the lower levels of the mansion. The Danger Room has advanced holographic technology that is used to simulate various environments. In the Danger Room the X-Men battle robots andvarious weapons and traps to practice using their mutant powers. *'War Room:' The War Room was in the lower levels of the mansion. This was where the X-Men would meet to talk about various situations that needed their involvement and their plans of attack. *'Cerebro:' Cerebro was an electronic headpiece used by Professor Xavier to locate mutants. Instead of being located in one room there where several Cerebo units located in the lower levels of the mansion. The Cerebro headpiece would drop down from and opening in the ceiling for Xavier to use. *'Infirmary:' The mansion has fully equipped infirmary where the X-Men go for medical treatment. *'Laboratory:' There is a laboratory in the mansion that Beast uses for scientific research. *'Hangar:' The hangar below the mansion houses the Blackbird and other jets. Residents *Professor X (Formerly) *X-Men :*Storm :*Wolverine :*Rogue :*Beast :*Gambit :*Jubilee :*Cyclops (Formerly) :*Jean Grey (Formerly) :*Morph (Formerly) :*Polaris (Formerly) :*Archangel (Formerly) :*Bishop :*Psylocke :*Iceman (Formerly) *Generation X :*Artie Maddicks :*Blink :*Chamber :*Dead Girl :*Doop :*Hollow :*Husk :*Leech :*Mondo :*M :*Orphan :*Skin :*Synch :*U-Go Girl :*Vivisector Staff Staff at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters *'Charles Xavier:' Headmaster *'Henry McCoy:' Dean of Students Gallery 789808970089.jpg|The Xavier Mansion as it appears in X-Men: The Animated Series x-men_L45.jpg|The War Room x-men_L06.jpg|The Blackbird in the mansion's hangar 780890790.PNG|Jean and Logan in the Danger Room 687978976897.png|Professor X using Cerebro Trivia *According to X-Men '92 the address for the X-Mansion is 407 Graymalkin Lane. *There is a lake on the property called Brakestone Lake. Breakstone Lake is located on the south side of the mansion. Category:Locations Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS locations